


我和被称为死兆的男人下落不明

by Lynnmix



Series: 我的死兆 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: It's sorgela but no names are directly mentioned, M/M, POV First Person, heavy self insertion, this is the final work for the omen of death au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnmix/pseuds/Lynnmix
Summary: 我想起了我同他第一次相见的时候，变调的异乡曲，跳舞的信徒，手中观看不可视之物的眼睛，和先于任何死亡到达我身边的他的目光。
Series: 我的死兆 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634377
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	我和被称为死兆的男人下落不明

**Author's Note:**

> *情人节贺文是这样的真的没问题吗【【  
> *有大量的自我表达，基本就是我个人的死亡观念【【【【  
> *是死兆au的最终篇

在杂志社工作了一年左右，我没了工作。

我所在的社团隶属于某个大型出版公司，因为近年来印刷品销量不算好，我们负责的内容有过于小众，所以上面决定将几个杂志合并，推出新的刊物，原本分散的几个小组要合在一起，裁员在所难免。

又或许是因为我们那刊物实在小众，销量过于微不足道的缘故，我现在的主编在合并过后虽然依然负责板块编辑，但留给我们杂志的内容的版面少得可怜。

在消息公布之后，那二把手约我出去喝酒，他说的很直白，合并之后摄影组的人太多了，要裁员，而我资历尚浅，又没有合法的居民身份，已然成为了局外人。而至于我的同居人死兆，虽然也没了工作，但他毕竟是做文字工作的，可以继续向杂志投稿。

“反正你肯定找得到工作，总有地方需要摄影师的。”金发的二把手看上去心烦意乱，夹着烟的手指在烟灰缸上方抖了抖，“我们其实也不是很想继续干下去，之前销量不好的时候我们也在接私活维持资金周转。”

他说的倒是没错，与其说是时尚杂志，我们真正在做的内容更接近于面向小众性癖的黄书，只不过没有特别露骨的内容，出版频率也依靠着主编那超越常人的工作效率维持在一月一刊。虽然从市场的角度，这本杂志可以说是占据垄断地位，但现实是这市场本身就不大，哪怕全国有这方面爱好的人人手一本，印量也远远不能和更加大众的那些杂志相比，利润自不用提。可能也是这个原因，这个杂志社的职员除了主编和二把手以及服化之外，其余的几个人都是兼职，有些（比如我和死兆）甚至没有正式的工作合同。虽然大家差不多都把这份工作当作正职对待，但在杂志销量不行的时候也都在各自接私活。死兆给其他杂志投稿，校对接其他出版社的稿子，负责排版的三个人同时承接海报设计和小册子之类的。虽然不能直接把另一份工作挣来的钱拿来补亏损的窟窿，但是起码减少了主编的压力。

“那你们之后要怎么办？”我问道。

“他自己有品牌来着，创刊的时候我们用那个凑了好几期内容。”他扯起嘴角笑了笑，说了一个在杂志里屡屡出现的品牌，然后扬起眉毛看着我，“他是那个牌子的设计师。”

我感到相当的不可思议，不过这也确实解释了为什么每个月我们都能做出点内容。我们的主编本身就是我们所做的内容的业内人士，他在那个圈子内本身就有社交关系，所以我们才能顺利地接到很多采访和推广。

“他如果专心开店的话可能会比现在赚得更多，再开个网店之类的，说不定销路会很好，到时候也雇得起你们。”二把手伸了伸胳膊，把烟掐了，“不过他现在还在犹豫，毕竟国内做这个的没几个人，我们不做的话，有些东西可能就看不到了——而且他也不是很想做生意。”

“那你呢？”我反问他，“你自己有什么打算？”

“我挺喜欢做杂志的。”他耸耸肩，眼睛看向地面，“不过要真的做不下去也无所谓。休息一阵，换个地方继续工作，可能几年之后我会去想做别的职业也说不定。毕竟有很多时间。”

“年轻人最不缺的就是时间。”我有点自嘲似的笑了笑，这句话成了我和他说过的最后一句。

  
我本来以为我有充足的时间。我今年27岁，做过几年调查记者，那工作惊险刺激，并差点要了我的命，那之后我偷渡国境，给色情杂志做摄影师，然后杂志倒闭，我的伴侣或者说同居人是受肉邪神，我感觉自己未来可期。

而后我接受了画廊的委托，为即将到来的画展拍摄宣传照片。我工作的旁边的展厅仍在布展，在中场休息的时候我就在那门口探头探脑，说实话我对装置艺术的理解十分有限，只能暗自庆幸这次的工作并不是拍摄这个展厅内的作品。

然而在我不经意的一瞥中，我看到了一个不该在那里的存在。戴着白手套的画廊职员在整理悬挂起来的一排玻璃隔板，尽管那些玻璃相当程度地扭曲了他的影像，但我觉得我不会认错。瘦高，向后梳的黑头发，抬起胳膊的姿势和脚站立分开的程度我都极为眼熟，而被玻璃分割的形象则向警笛一样告诉我这是不能再明确的暗示。

我不由自主地向前走了两步试图看清那人的脸。

“这里还不能拍照。”距离我更近的职员这样提醒我，我才从恍惚中恢复了意识。

“抱歉。”我急急忙忙地道歉，一连退了好几步，一直退到展厅门外。

因为刚才的响动，在布展的职员们纷纷看向我。如果在平时，我肯定觉得十分尴尬，但此刻我的想法却只有一个：那人当然也会循声望来，我终于可以确定他究竟是不是我想的那样。

我看到了他的脸。

我想起了我同他第一次相见的时候，变调的异乡曲，跳舞的信徒，手中观看不可视之物的眼睛，和先于任何死亡到达我身边的他的目光。

他的脸……

  
“你今天去画廊帮忙了？”当晚，我趴在床上问他，手里举着香烟。他对我在床上抽烟一事颇有微词，不过在我把床单烧出个洞来之前他大概会一直容许下去。

“没有。”他合上电脑，也爬到床上，顺手把床头的烟灰缸放到我手边。

“那奇怪了。”我看着他的脸，“我今天在画廊看到一个和你一模一样的人。”

“那是死兆。”今天他一反常态，也叼了根烟来吸，我用我的那根给他点着了火。

“可你是死兆。”我不明白。

“那也是死兆。”他又重复了一遍。

“……说的也是。”我恍然大悟一般点了点头，“虽然你在我身边，但地球的那头人该死还是要死的。”

“实体只有一个，但影像可以有很多。”他冲我喷了一口烟，“就像摄影。”

我被呛到了。

“不可以这样，你不可以这样。”我把烟拿远，用手扇了扇面前残余的烟气，顺便打了一下他的头。

死兆老老实实地挨了打。

“哎，别闹了。所以我看到了你的影像，是因为我要死了是吗？”我继续问他，“有谁想要杀了我吗？”

这第二个问题我内心当然不指望他能回答，它更多的是我对自己的疑问。诚然，我在故国结下了仇怨，但已经过了一年半载，我早已离境，要置我于死地是不是太晚了些？

“因为我决定带上你。”死兆支起身体，向我靠过来，他比我高出许多，高大的阴影轻而易举地将我笼罩。

我望着他，眼角余光瞥见手中的香烟已经变成一截烟灰，遂眼疾手快地在它折断落地之前把它扔进了烟灰缸。

死兆又吸了一口烟，可这次他含在嘴里的却不是灰白色的烟气，而是某种我无法形容的云雾，某种发光的宇宙尘埃。

“我已经做好了准备。”他自说自话地向我靠近，我从没见过他这样，惊出一身冷汗的同时，伸手捂住了他的嘴。

原来今天是我的死期。

“可我没有啊！”我开口反驳，第一句话就破了音。

死兆露出了非常不开心的表情，就好像我对他出尔反尔了一样。

“这没什么好怕的。”他舒展眉头，温和地解释道，“这不是你所逃避的死，这是真正的死。”

他拉起我的手，亲吻我无名指上的戒指：“我们已经约定好一起同行。”

我终于想起来死兆究竟在说什么事，那是这房间还有幻影的时候，我曾和他讨论过人死之后是否有灵魂。死兆并非人类，对此并不知晓，但那时他已许下承诺，在这次降临终结之时，他会带上我，使我从身为人类的死亡中解脱。

老实说我不知道我现在该做何反应，一部分的我想讨价还价，至少要看到明天的朝阳再说，另一部分的我则早就认命，事实上，若不是与死兆相遇，我想我可能在一年半之前就已经死去。而抛却固执思考着生死的我之外，我心中残留的最后一点自我，却只是渴望吻上他的嘴唇。

“好吧。”我听到我自己这样说。

“好。”他又吸了一口烟，我闭上眼迎接他的吻，他把烟气吹进我的口中，昏昏沉沉。

“说起来，”在接吻的间隙，他对我说，“每一次降临，我都会在附近显眼的石头上留下相同的印记。你想看吗？我带你去。”

如果说他在试图勾起我对未来的兴趣的话，他成功了。

我感觉自己平躺下来，伸手想摸他的背，可只觉得手下的皮肤在逐渐消解，我和他的界限不断模糊，最终变成悬浮在虚空中的尘埃。

我不再有眼睛，可我依旧能看。我看到了他无形的妹妹和弟弟，它们从我的旧躯壳里离开，它不再会死，也不会变化。

  
给我的朋友们：

你们终有一天会再度见到我。

在儿孙的环绕下，在病榻上，在即将溃堤的大坝前，在注定离轨的高速列车里，在即将失事的飞机上，我们会再度相见。

或许你已经耄耋之年，疲惫的海马体无法牵拉出与我有关的思绪，又或许我的出现只是让你觉得眼熟。

或许你能认出我，叫出我的假名，又或许你会惊讶地大叫：这么多年过去，你去了哪里？为什么一点也没有变老！

或许我们没有分别多久，再度相见时只是惯常地寒暄。

人终有一死。

我们会再见面。

**Author's Note:**

> *最后那段基本也就是我自己的想法啦，我因为种种经历所以不觉得死亡是坏事，我觉得我死掉会比活着更幸福。为了达成理想中的死亡，我不会自杀，但是人生变幻莫测，保不齐我哪天就会因为意外挂了。等到那个时候，按照我的社交自闭程度，可能各位甚至不会知道我死了，不过万一在座的各位哪天听到了我的死讯，请为我感到高兴。


End file.
